1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular fencing system which may be used in a wide variety of applications. According to the preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a modular fencing system which is of enhanced strength and function, able to be adapted to temporary and permanent installations, and which is aesthetically pleasing in configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular fencing systems are known in the art and typically include a plurality of rails as well as a plurality of posts which are able to engage each of the rails. Modular fencing system may be used to provide a confined area for horses or other animals, or may also be used to provide a barrier to guide the movement of individuals during public or private events. In addition, the modular fencing systems may be oriented in many different configurations and are generally mounted permanently in either gravel or in concrete. One particular type of modular fencing system is currently available under the trade name Triple Crown Fence.TM., manufactured by Chore-Time/Brock of Milford, Ind. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,897, which is hereby incorporated by reference, also discloses information relating to a modular fencing system.
Modular fencing systems are typically made from an extruded plastic material such as polyvinyl chloride. Modular fencing systems made from such materials are typically low maintenance and have long-term durability which make such fencing systems a relatively attractive alternative to wood fencing systems. In addition, the natural resilience of such extruded plastic materials provides elastic deformation of the components of the modular fencing system which permits such fencing systems to absorb impact without breaking. These materials are also generally non-toxic and therefore often safe for animals which may attempt to eat the components of a modular fencing system. Finally, the materials from which such modular fencing systems are made are typically recyclable and therefore are environmentally friendly. These advantages of modular fencing systems make such systems particularly attractive for ornamental purposes, both in urban and rural areas.
While such fencing systems are currently well suited for their intended uses, they are nevertheless susceptible to certain improvements. For example, for a horse corral, one may select a modular fencing system which includes posts having rectangular cross-sections. However, the corners which are located on such posts can create an objectionable obstruction to the foot or knee of a rider. In addition, because modular fencing systems have to be relatively strong to withstand the lateral loading of animals which often lean against the posts and rails, the posts and rails generally have to have sufficiently thick walls to withstand such loading. This is particularly important with posts and rails having round cross-sections, in that a relatively large circumferential portion of the cross-section of the post has to be removed to form the aperture for receiving the rail. Finally, such modular fencing systems did not generally have a mechanism by which the fencing system could be moved relatively quickly between various locations so as to rapidly change the configuration of the fencing system.